I'll Cover You
by Devine-Mystery
Summary: I have no idea what I'm doing damnit! But there IS no other choice. She needs me." She screamed. He stared at her as she began to slump into her seat. "She's all I have left." She whispered. Whispering, he told her "You have me."
1. Prologue

_It happened so fast._

She ran down the cold hallway. The bland blue walls seeming to mold into one another, and if it weren't for the small green ball in front of her, zipping around and leading her, she would have been lost easily.

In the back of her mind, she could hear the footsteps behind her, following her. The voices behind her yelled, "Slow down."

She felt the pain in her chest, her heart was pounding so hard that besides the panting of her breath, all she could hear was the sound of her heart beating.

_It's not true_, she told herself.

As she got to the wing of the hospital, she saw muggles taking pictures behind yellow tape. There was blood everywhere. Policemen with white gloves were surveying the room.

She stopped, and at the moment, it was as if her heart did as well.

"_No."_

Outside of the room, a small nameplate stated, "Granger."

"_No." _

A security guard turned to see the petite brown eyed woman starring at the room, and began to shoo her away. She took care of the quickly, and soon the man was against the wall, unconscious. She did not care if the muggles saw.

She heard the vague popping sounds around her. The aurors had arrived.

"Hermione!" She heard the voices behind her yell. Tears fell from her face but she did not feel them. Instead she ran, ducked under the yellow tape, and pushed past the men standing there guarding the scene. She had to make sure.

She felt the whizzing of spells cast as the muggles attempted to keep her from entering. A liquid seeped into the bottom of her jeans, and she could see them. Her mother was dead upon the gurney, her father lay on the ground next to her. Their eyes wide open and empty; the life behind their once warm eyes was gone.

_They were gone._

There was no sound. Just starring at the two people before her, she felt as if she was alone. To her it is was as if there was no yelling around her, just complete silence. Then in an instant she was flung away from the room, men pulling her away.

Then she screamed; the sound raking through her small body.

"_No."_

_They were gone._

Then her body quieted and, she fell to her knees. The doorway to the room blocked by the mass of men securing the entrance.

They told her later, that no amount of strength could move her from her spot. They told her that she stayed there, with no sound other than her sobs.

They told her that the nurses still hear the sound of her screams late at night.

When she stopped, she heard it. A cry from down the hall. It was so soft she thought she imagined it.

And as she arose, the crowd of wizards parted. She stepped over the petrified muggles.

A small pink bundle cried in it's plastic carriage.

One survivor.

The youngest Granger.


	2. As Summer Ends

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

She stood next to the large glass window, closing her eyes for a second as the summer sun hit her face. It was a shame that Hogwarts started at the beginning of fall. It seemed as though the school was in its glory during the summer.

Hermione loved Hogwarts more than any other place in the world. It was the only home she could truly claim and it felt good to be back after being gone for so long. She pushed the thought away, now was not the time to start on dark things. Quietly she fingered her locket, watching the Black Lake. The girl she was a year ago seemed so far away. It was as if someone took out her soul and put it into a completely different person, sometimes she didn't recognize her barely adult body as her own.

A small giggle took her out of her thoughts and she genuine smile played on her lips. In her carriage Odette, her younger sister, was playing quite happily with a soft broomstick that floated in the air in front of her. Hermione smiled at the simple pleasure it brought the young Granger baby. She reminded herself to thank Harry for the charming gift.

"Quite the darling she is." A voice interrupted. Hermione looked up and smiled at the compliment from her favorite teacher.

"Thank you, professor." Hermione told her, greeting her with a simple nod. The older woman smiled and bent over to see the small child. Odette grinned, completely wrapped up in swatting at her toy.

"I didn't know that you'd be joining our meeting today, professor." Hermione told her curiously. "Not that I mind." She added quietly.

Her teacher looked up at her, quiet, with her lips pursed. There was so much she wanted to say, so much she wanted to tell her favorite pupil, but she refrained. With warmth that she did not show easily, the deputy headmistress hugged her student quickly with a tight squeeze to her shoulders.

"I'm just here to show that you have my full support, no matter your decision." She gave a curt nod after that, the formality restored in their conversation. Hermione felt a wave of appreciation wash over her.

The door behind them opened, and Hermione looked up to see Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape walk into the headmaster's office.

_Snape? What's he doing here?_ Hermione thought, a bit peeved that Professor Dumbledore did not inform her of the extra participants in their meeting. The potions professor looked at her as if she bored him just by looking at her, his gaze shifted over to the carriage and he raised an eyebrow.

_Why is he looking at her like that? He knows what happened, the greasy git._

The simple act of his droll stare made the Gryffindor feel the need to stand between her sister and the professor. She felt the need to protect her. Snape rolled his eyes, and flicked his cloak behind him, sitting down.

"Hello Ms. Granger. Beautiful weather we're having." Dumbledore announced, smiling slightly as he pat her shoulder, directing her to sit down.

She followed, bringing Odette's carriage with her to keep her from fussing. Dumbledore smiled at the small child, who looked up at him curiously, deciding her toy could wait. Odette giggled at the headmaster and grabbed onto his long white beard. Hermione quickly began to apologize, knowing all too well that Odette's grip could cause a sharp pain to where the pulled hair was attached. He laughed, and waved off Hermione's apologies and easily pulled the small hand away from his long beard.

Hermione smiled at him then playfully narrowed her eyes at Odette, who once more became amused by her toy.

"So-" Dumbledore started. "I trust you're not completely in the dark as to why I've called you into Hogwarts early." He smoothed out his beard as he sat.

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Yes professor."

He nodded back, continuing.

"Well Ms. Granger, it's come to my attention that you've decided not to rejoin us at Hogwarts for the new school year." He paused, waiting for a confirmation, which by her silence he took as enough.

The Gryffindor Head next to her sniffed quietly, visibly upset at the idea.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"May I ask what is it exactly that you plan to do without becoming a qualified witch?"

Hermione felt a headache coming on. _The same question a million times_, she thought.

"Professor, you should know that I would love nothing more than to begin next year and graduate with my class. But how can I do that? Odette is under my care." She stopped and looked at the innocent girl next to her.

"We have no other family sir, and our inheritance from out parents is being held up in Muggle courts due to the severity of our situation." Hermione was able to squeeze the words out.

The older wizard listened quietly, while the occasional sniffles from her Head of House could be heard on the other side of her. Snape said nothing; there was zero emotion on his face.

"So you have a plan in motion?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Mrs. Weasley has offered to let me stay at the Burrow with Odette as long as I'd like. She's offered to care for her while I work. I've found a job at a shop in Diagon Alley. Once our inheritance situation clears up, I'll get a small flat and continue from there." She knew she sounded silly. She knew she looked defeated.

_Because I feel defeated,_ she thought.

The headmaster watched as for a second the strong wall of his student broke and a flash of struggle and pain showed on her face. It was quickly removed as quickly as it came.

"Ms. Granger, I know you're tired of hearing this, but **you are** the brightest witch of your age. We both know that you could miss everyday of class and still be ahead." She blushed at the compliment.

_That's probably true_; the thought made her smirk.

"The Order of The Phoenix will lose one of their strongest assets if you choose not to become a qualified witch." He continued. Hermione began to slump, as if the guilt from all of it began to push her into the ground.

"Which is why, I must ask you to do me a personal favor." He stated.

Hermione looked up at him, then to the other Professors in the room. Both of them looked as stern as ever, and Hermione wondered if they knew what was going on.

"Uh, anything professor, of course." She mumbled.

He smiled knowingly, and the twinkle in his eye returned.

"Continue your education, and become a qualified witch. I've spoken to Molly and Arthur and they're more than happy to watch over the Odette while you are in you classes. We'll arrange for you to live in one of the Hogwarts guest towers, where Odette may live with you. We'll even allow you free access to come and go as you please…as long as your studies continue to exceed expectations." He stopped, and opened a small porcelain dish, popping a lemon drop into his mouth.

Hermione sat speechless. _It's too good to be true._

She stared at the headmaster, and at her professors. Professor McGonagall looked particularly pleased with the idea of her star student staying in school.

She looked at Odette who had started to close her eyelids, trying to fight off sleep.

"But sir, the students…" She trailed off, trying to complete her thought. "I thought that on Hogwarts grounds you weren't allowed to care for a child and continue school. Isn't that the ministry's rules?"

She had read the outdated law in Hogwarts; A History many times. She knew that it was a rule. The hope of her continuing and becoming a qualified witch slowly began to fade.

"Yes. It is." He said, shaking his head. "It is a ruling that we've tried for many years to discontinue, but I'm afraid, many still believe that if a young woman is to be pregnant than it is her consequence to not finish school. It is for this reason that you'll be living in the guest tower, to which the grounds are not accessible by Hogwarts students. You'll have to keep your sister a secret. She'll be with Molly and Arthur by day, just as she would if you took up employment in Diagon Alley."

Hermione smiled widely at her professor, and answered instantly.

"Yes! The answer is yes! Oh, professor, you have no idea what this means to me." She began to tear up. Her heart swelling.

_I'm coming back to Hogwarts…I'm actually coming back. _Her mind screamed excitedly, she hadn't heard such good news in so long it was almost hard to believe that it was true.

Professor McGonagall sniffed louder this time, openly tearing up at her acceptance of their offer. Snape, on the other hand, coughed loudly, signaling that something else was to be agreed upon.

Hermione looked at him, almost afraid that he was going to protest.

_He's not that much a ponce, _she thought, hoping to Merlin himself that she was right.

"Ahh, yes…Thank You, Severus." The headmaster said, nodding his head. Hermione felt her heart beat a little louder.

_That's why Snape was here, there's another condition_, she thought frantically. _What would Snape want from me? _

"What is it professor?" She asked quickly. She looked at Minerva, who looked just as confused as she did, the two women looked back and forth between the headmaster and professor.

"There is something I must ask of you in return…"

* * *

Hermione laid Odette into the crib gently, the small child content after her warm milk. She closed the door quietly, and flicked her wand gently at the extendable ear.

_That way I can hear her from downstairs if she fusses,_ she thought, glad that the Weasley twins had created something that had other uses besides mischief.

She walked downstairs to where Harry was reading the Daily Prophet. He looked up at her and put the paper down as she sat next to him. She felt her muscles instantly relax, and she groaned happily at being off her feet.

Harry smiled and slid his arm over her shoulder. "You need to eat something; you barely touched your plate at dinner. You're going to blow away during the next big wind." He teased and she snorted softly, leaning her head onto his shoulder lazily.

"You sound like Mrs. Weasley." She grumbled playfully.

Harry laughed slightly and didn't say anything after that. He squeezed her shoulder and she leaned into him more. They had been quite close, mostly because of Harry's ability to be patient with her. The one and only petite but fiery redhead joined them, and put her hands on her hips.

"What are you two doing?" She asked.

"I'm stealing your boyfriend." Hermione murmured in Harry's shoulder. Harry chuckled, and Ginny waved her off.

"Take him, please!" She laughed, turning to finish what she was doing in the kitchen.

"I love her." Harry said simply as he watched her walk away. Hermione smiled, happy at his obvious contentment.

"So what did he say?" Harry asked, changing the subject. Hermione closed her eyes; the headache was coming for her again.

"He? He who?" She asked, playing dumb.

He looked down at her with his eyebrow raised. She rolled her eyes playfully and sat up, turning to face him completely. He narrowed his eyes and followed suit, turning to face her as well.

"What?" Harry asked.

She studied him, and she was glad that Harry had been with her throughout the entire ordeal. One of the things that had hurt her the most about not returning to Hogwarts was the fact that she wouldn't be there to help him through his hardest year. Voldemort's numbers were growing, and they were making those who were closest to Harry pay dearly. She knew how badly it weighed on him that her parents had been killed.

"Well, as you know, I spoke to Dumbledore today." She told him. He stood up straight, and she watched as his eyes grew darker, more serious.

"And?" He probed. The mention of their headmaster could mean a number of things.

_A number of bad things, nowadays_ Hermione thought sadly.

"Well, it was about Odette, and I not returning to school next term." She said quietly. She watched as he grit his teeth; he stood up and began pacing, rambling before she could continue.

"That stupid rule! How can they turn you away and not allow you to be qualified? How could Dumbledore do that?! It's wrong damnit!" His voice was loud now and he looked as if he was ready to throw something.

Ginny came out of the kitchen at the sound and stood in the doorway. The others would come down soon if he didn't quiet himself.

"You know what, I won't return either. They can't do this Hermione, we're beyond qualified. That's final. I'm not returning!" He ranted, having to push his glasses up every two seconds. She smiled at Ginny who shared the same look on her face.

_He really is a selfless pansy_, she thought playfully.

"Harry you can't do that…" Hermione told him finally, standing up slowly. He turned to look at her, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"What do you mean '_I can't_??'… Hermione-" He stopped, looking at Ginny then back.

"Hermione, you're my best friend." He said it so easily, as if it were the simplest decision in the world.

She smiled and hugged him suddenly, her petite frame pressed against him, squeezing him tighter than she meant to. He looked down at his best friend, and relaxed a bit. She mumbled something incoherently.

"What?" He asked, straining to hear her. _I hate it when girls do that_, he thought impatiently.

She mumbled it again, and he saw Ginny's face light up. The redhead ran over to them and toppled them both over, causing Harry and Hermione to yelp. They landed on the floor in a loud thud, causing the coffee table to crumble beneath them.

"You stupid bird!" Ginny yelled, smacking Hermione. "You could've just come out with it!" The two girls smiled at one another, and Ginny threw her arms around the brunette. Harry sat up incredulously.

"Did I miss something? Gin, what are you on about." He practically yelled, tossing a small candle stick away from him.

The two girls let go, wiping away each other's tears from laughing. Hermione hadn't laughed like this in what felt like years.

"Look at us, a bunch of great ninny's." Ginny cried half laughing. Hermione did the same. The two girls finally lay back, giggling as they looked down at the table they broke.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Harry growled, upset that his girlfriend and his best friend did not let him in on the secret.

Hermione turned to look at him and before she could open her mouth, Ginny yelled "She's coming back to Hogwarts, you deaf flobber worm!"

Just as he was about to protest being name called, he looked down at the two women. They were smiling.

"What?" He asked.

They laughed and Hermione looked at him in mock pity.

"Really Harry, if it's that hard to understand then maybe you need-" Hermione didn't finish her sentence, and screamed as Harry jumped on her and Ginny. The two girls began laughing and Harry refused to move.

The three of them laid there and laughed, completely oblivious to the wide eyed stare of Ron as he had run down at the loud noise. His hair stuck up in a million different directions and he lazily stuck his wand in the waistband of his pants.

It was Hermione who finally sobered herself and sat up, pushing her rather heavy friend off of her and onto his girlfriend; a move that made Ron cough to make his presence known.

"Ron, we were just-" Hermione grinned goofily at how ridiculous they must've looked.

"She's coming back with us." Harry interrupted, helping Ginny up and fixing the broken table.

Ron pulled out his wand and sat down next to them, attempting to flatten his hair with his hands. "Coming back with us where?" He asked stupidly.

"Ron! Hogwarts." Ginny snapped.

"Really?"

They each nodded, looking at him sadly.

_He can be so dense sometimes_, Hermione thought with a smile.

"It's about time don't you think? School is only a two weeks away." Ron said grumpily. Although everyone was upset that Hermione wasn't returning back to school, Ron had been the only one to vocalize the fact at every argument he could.

Ginny tossed a throw pillow at his face playfully, and Harry smiled at his friend.

"A little smile would be nice, you dimwit." Hermione teased, instantly he did as she asked, and hugged her.

As the giggling mood died down, the four of them sat quietly, smiling to themselves.

"What about Odette, how that going to work?" Harry asked finally.

"She'll be at Hogwarts with us. I'll be living in the guest wing, the one closest to the black lake. I'll have to keep her a secret, we all will." Hermione started, biting her lip.

"She'll be here with Molly throughout the day. It'll be just as it would've been had I worked. If anyone asks, I'll tell them that she's Odette's caregiver until I become a qualified witch. Everyone knows about what happened, so there will be plenty of questions. We all have to be very careful. No one else can know, because if the ministry finds out…" She put her finger to her neck and made a slicing sound for effect.

"…with the way there are so many fakes in the ministry as of late." Hermione felt the mood go dark, each witch and wizard angry with the wizarding world and the new changes it had begun to make.

"I thought you couldn't apparate or floo into Hogwarts." Ginny said, it being more of a question than a statement.

"The wing is different, there are only a select people who can floo in and out, and if it's someone without the correct clearance, they have to present themselves, and only then can I or my other roommate allow them in. Professor Dumbledore has actually done this for students before- you know students with kids." Hermione told them.

"Wow, I never would've known that anyone had a baby in Hogwarts. Why doesn't it show on my marauder's map?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I thought about that, and the truth is, I have no clue."

They all stayed seated quietly, taking in all of the information. "Will we be able to see you? And Odette?"

She nodded.

"Hermione, did you say, "My other roommate" just now?" Ginny asked suddenly. Hermione didn't say anything, instead slowly nodded her head to confirm "yes."

Instantly, three sets of eyes were on her. She fidgeted under their expectant stares.

"Someone else had a kid?" Ron asked.

"Not exactly…" Hermione didn't know how to get the words to come out.

"Hermione, I know I'm not as smart as you are but can you tell me how one doesn't '_exactly_' have a child?" Harry asked, starring at her strangely.

"It's not exactly going to be a witch, you see…" She felt like silly. The answer was simple, and all she had to do was say it. Yet it felt as if it was a complete foreign language to her.

She could tell her friends were biting their tongues, trying to be as delicate with the situation as they possibly could.

"It's a wizard. I'll be rooming with a wizard." Hermione said quietly. The testosterone in the room skyrocketed and she felt Harry's and Ron's muscles tense immediately.

_That's not even the half of it_, Hermione thought dreadfully.

"It's someone we know eh? Someone from the order, to protect you and Ode?" Harry asked his voice hopeful, but tense.

She looked at Ginny, who without having to be told, already knew that the answer was not going to be good. Harry caught the exchange, and was becoming more anxious. Ron glared at the two of them, impatient as ever.

"Well, it is someone we know, and quite ironically he is in the Order. Um…he's actually there for his own protection really. Seems that there's been a lot of changes over the summer, not just our own-" Hermione babbled on. Ron, who did not have the patience of his best mate and sister, finally interrupted her.

"Merlin, 'Mione out with it already!"

Hermione furrowed her brow slightly. Ginny put a comforting hand on her knee and shook it slightly which made her relax slightly.

"Well…I'll be rooming with Draco Malfoy."

* * *

Devine's Note: I'm going to be posting an update for my two other stories as well as this one by this Sunday. I love fan fiction. Please review. Thanks.


	3. A New Home, A New Roommate, A New Malfoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Odette cried the whole way to Hogwarts. The thresal's that took them to the castle were visible to both of them, and the second her face turned in their direction, she cried.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't realize…" Hermione's voice broke off, trembling. She saw her mother and father die before she had even truly met them. It was cruel that she should face the idea everyday.

"Keep it together 'Mione." She told herself, whispering it over and over again like a mantra.

She took Odette out of her carrier, and placed her over her shoulder. The rocking of the carriage didn't help to keep them steady, but the movement distracted her for a while. She rubbed her sister's tiny back lightly, softly murmuring to her that it was okay. She wondered if the small bundle could feel her heart pounding as she held her.

It was August 30th, the day before school started. The day she would be moving in with Draco Malfoy.

A part of her didn't know if she could do this, even after the pep talk Ginny gave her.

_

* * *

  
_

_August 29__th__._

"_Trust in Dumbledore, no matter what those two gits out there say." She scolded. Hermione groaned, and shook her head._

"_Ginny, what if they're right? What if this doesn't work? What if I'm putting Odette in more danger?" She put her head in her hands, wanting to cry. _

_**It's too much. I just can't do this on my own.**__ She wanted to scream it at the top of her lungs._

"_Hermione-" Ginny lifted her best friends face up, and gave a motherly smile. _

"_Dumbledore knows what he's doing, he's batty for sure, but he knows. It will work, the year will go by quickly, and you'll be a qualified witch with the ability to go and work anywhere you want. Not just some bookstore. You know as well as everyone else that Hogwarts is the safest place for all of us to be…" She paused. _

_Hermione nodded, taking a deep breath and nodded. "You're right, Gin. I CAN do this, I WILL do this, and even if Malfoy's a right wanker, I can still do this." She told herself as if she was drilling the thought into her the deepest part of her brain._

_Ginny smiled at the older girl. "Hermione, he's there for a reason too. Maybe we need to give him a chance." _

"_I do hope you're right, Gin."_

* * *

The carriage stopped, and Hermione strapped Odette into her carrier. She stepped out of the carriage, careful not to let Odette see the thresal's as they left. She took in a deep breath as she stepped toward the door.

_Here goes nothing._

Professor Dumbledore was waiting for her at the steps. He was speaking to one of the ghosts, and Hermione cringed, hoping the sight wouldn't frighten her sister.

"Ahh! Ms. Granger, good trip here, I should hope?" He asked, giving her an all knowing look. He bent over the carriage, this time his beard was held close to him with his hand.

"Welcome to your new home Ms. Granger." He told Odette. She gurgled happily in response. He stood up straight, and Hermione noticed that he had placed an enchanted Pegasus in front of her. Odette squealed in delight, clapping her hands. Her attention now diverted from the hard carriage ride over.

"Come now…" The headmaster muttered, his gray cloak billowing out as he climbed the steps.

Hermione followed with Odette quickly. As they passed through the various stairs and hallways, Hermione felt an odd pull inside her. The castle was just as grand and wonderful as it was when she left.

_I can't believe it's almost been six months, since I've been back. _It was the longest she'd ever been away from Hogwarts since she first step foot in the magical castle. For the first time in months, she felt at home. She longed to see the Gryffindor common room, to see the library, and especially the prefects' bath.

"This way, Ms. Granger." Hermione was glad it was on the second floor, making it closer to her classes. He stopped at a portrait of Newt Scamander. He was sitting with his wife Porpentina, somewhere in the jungle.

"Ahh, Albus, I see this is our last addition, yes?" The painting asked. He swat a fly away.

"Yes, Newt. I'd like you to meet Hermione and Odette Granger." He signaled with his hands.

"Well Hello! Ms. Granger's. It's lovely to see such a pretty faces down our way of Hogwarts. Your partner hasn't returned yet, I'm sure he'll be back soon." He looked down at her with his glasses at the tip of his nose.

Hermione felt queasy. _He's here already?!_

"Right on schedule. Right! Now the password…" He paused, and then turned to Hermione. "You'll have to excuse me Ms. Granger, after so many years, and knowing all of the passwords for each portrait, one's password begins to blur into another." He chuckled and Hermione shook her head.

"Of course, professor." She assured him, an amused smile on her face. She heard her sister squeal happily as the portrait continued to move.

"AHH, yes of course! Fire whiskey Lollipop." His voice boomed unexpectedly and Newt bowed gracefully.

"Good day, Newt!" The headmaster called as he opened the portrait, Hermione could see a dark hall ahead of her.

"He's was a rather poor chess player, always tried to pretend some wild animal would attack me if the game went south." He muttered, almost as if it was not to her.

She followed him, taking her levitation spell off the carriage and pushing it through the hallway. Her stomach ached as she grew more and more nervous. Odette laughed, oblivious to her sister's worries.

_What am I doing? What was I thinking_?! Hermione's inwardly screamed at herself, her grip on the carriage handle to the point where her knuckles were white.

* * *

_Ron started laughing, almost as if he were crazy. They watched him as his face grew red. _

"_Ron…" Hermione and Ginny said in unison, their voices matching each other in worry._

"_Ahh, 'Mione, it sounded as if you said you were going to be rooming with Malfoy. You kill me!" He continued laughing. _

_Hermione watched him, scooting slightly towards Ginny, and away from him. Harry took the folded Daily Prophet next to him and smacked him on the head._

"_Stop being a dunder brain!" He practically growled._

_Ron sobered quickly, his face changing shades of red. Laughter. Embarrassment. Anger._

"_You're going to be living with HIM! Alone?! You're actually going to be dense enough to leave Odette with him! Dumbledore's off his damned rocker and you're just…you're just….dense if you think we'd allow you to do it!" The tops of his ears were tinged pink and Harry had quiet his voice before it woke the entire house up._

_Hermione sat there, calmly. Her hands locked around her knees, keeping them up to her chest as she rocked back and forth._

"_Ron…Dumbledore trusts him. He's obviously in need of help if he's got to live with me as well. Dumbledore said he already knows about the arrangement and that he's fine with it." _

"_Oh come on! Of course he's alright with it Hermione! He's nothing but a slimy bastard who's trying to…" He was cut off._

"_So you know better than Dumbledore now? Ron, he wouldn't put Hermione in any danger, you know that! And no one would put Odette in any danger, LEAST of all Hermione." Ginny snapped, her face as red as her brothers._

"_You can't be serious. You like this idea?!" He yelled. _

_The two Weasley siblings began a screaming match as Hermione sat there, cringing as she hear the steps creak up stairs. They were starting to wake people up._

"_Enough, you two!" Harry said, glaring at his best friend, pushing him back down onto the couch. He wrapped his arms around Ginny, pulling her onto his lap. Every time she attempted to say something, he shushed her._

"_But-"_

"_Enough love." _

_Hermione took a deep breath before speaking again. _

"_Dumbledore said that Malfoy has changed sides over the summer-actually-he said it was not even a few days after school ended last term. He's an order member." She paused, looking at her three best friends._

"_He told me that something really bad happened to him-"_

_Hermione felt her heart drop as she knew to an extent what happened, but for some reason that she didn't understand, she felt as if she couldn't tell them. _

_**You're doing the right thing; it's not yours to tell.**_

"_He said that he had definitely changed, and for HIS safety needed to be in the same tower as I will be. I guess the Slytherin's have been threatening him over summer." _

_**At least the second part is true.**__ She hated lying to her friends._

_Ron shook his head, still not having it. Harry starred at her._

"_Hermione, this is Malfoy we're talking about. Do you really think he's going to want to live with a Muggle born and her five month old Muggle born sister? Because that's what it's going to be, you'll be playing house with Malfoy from September to May. It just…" Harry trailed off, not wanting to start another scream fest. Ginny had turned to look at Harry as he spoke, knowing she couldn't argue with him._

_Ron threw out his hand towards Harry, as if trying to say "__**SEE**__"._

"_Does he REALLY know about this plan?" Harry asked._

"_He does. Snape and Dumbledore talked to him about it before they told me." Hermione waited before saying anything further._

_Harry let out a deep breath and Ginny looked helplessly between the two men and Hermione. She wanted to take Hermione's side, but they were right. She knew it, and Hermione knew it. _

_Hermione looked towards the stairs to see Fred, George, Remus, and Tonks leaning over the railing. They were listening, and from the somber looks on their faces, they disapproved._

"_Dumbledore asked me to do this, as a personal favor to him. I have to trust him." Hermione finally broke out._

_**Merlin, help him be right**__. Hermione thought. __**Please…**_

"_We all need to trust him…Whenever it seems he asks too much, we're the better for it. We HAVE to trust him."_

_She whispered that to herself the entire night, falling asleep to the soft snores in the crib next to her._

* * *

When the door opened, Hermione sat amazed again at how the wonderful the world of Hogwarts was. Her thoughts were momentarily wiped away as she stood speechless in front of the room.

In front of her, the large cream colored living room opened up to show a large fire place. The whole room was of light cream, gray and off yellow tones, down to the overstuffed sofas. Its large wall length windows shaped with wall length dark silver lined scarlet curtains.

She loved the two dark desks the stood next to one another at the end of the room. Tall shelves of books stood embedded furthest from the entrance. In the corner, a play pen stood with toys of colorful varieties inside. A dark crib was outside of the play pen.

She saw the dining area, it's dressing's all in soft silver and gray. The chandelier above them looked as grand and old as Hogwarts itself.

"Professor, it's…" She was at a loss of words as she placed the carriage away from the entrance of the living space. She turned back towards where she entered and was surprised to see that a stairway wrapping along the wall led to a balcony-like area that oversaw the living and dining rooms from above. Odette clapped happily as she pulled her gently out of her carrier.

"Yes, and all of the sharp points will be soft to the young Ms. Granger's touch. The fireplace is charmed to not let her come within three feet of its entrance…" He trailed off. Hermione had walked into the middle of the warm living room, her eyes watering.

"All this, is for us Ode." She whispered affectionately.

The baby squealed, a smile on her face.

"Ah, yes, this way." Hermione turned, unable to get the smile off her face. Dumbledore lead her towards the dining area, a door she didn't notice led to a small kitchen. She stood, puzzled for a second.

It had beautiful dark green countertops, a large sink, and a Muggle refrigerator. The cupboards were a light wood with glass showing the cups, pots, and pans. There was even a pantry, filled with all sorts of goodies-adult and baby alike.

"Sir, I think I'm a little confused." She scrunched her face as Odette tugged at her hair. "I was under the impression that Muggle devices didn't work in Hogwarts, not that I mind of course."

"Ah yes…" He waved a finger in the air as he turned to walk out. "But I am the headmaster; I believe I am qualified to make an exception."

Hermione chuckled; following him as he strode quickly back into the living area.

"Of course sir." She agreed.

They walked towards the stairs, Hermione bit her lip, instantly thinking about how to baby-proof them.

"Not to worry Ms. Granger, she won't be able to climb the bottom step or touch the top step. Nor will she be able to slip through the railings. It is all taken care of." He said nonchalantly. She shook her head, a smirk on her lips.

"How does he do that?" She whispered to Odette. Her sister smiled in return and let go of Hermione's hair to swat eagerly at her nose, attempting to squeeze it. Hermione laughed, and stopped as they reached the top of the steps, and into the hall. She noted that there were four doors. At the end of the hall, another wall length window stood with a notably grand view of Great Hall.

"The door you are standing next to is Mr. Malfoy's room; next to his is the loo. I trust you two can get along well enough to share."

Hermione's eyes grew a little wide. _Well, those locking spells will come in handy._

"Of course, this room here is yours, and the room next to it belongs to Ms. Granger."

She thanked him inwardly that their rooms were next to one another, and away from Malfoy's.

"Mr. Malfoy is with Professor Snape, he'll be arriving in-" He pulled out a time piece from his pocket. "92 minutes, 5 seconds, you must know already how much Severus values punctuality."

_Yeah, five minutes early, you're on time. On time you- you might as well skip class._ She thought bitterly, a good portion of her well-earned house points had been lost due to his hatred of her class.

"Yes sir, I know well enough." She answered.

"I trust you'll be alright from here, Ms. Granger. Yes? A few of the professors and I will drop by for dinner tonight to discuss a few details with the both of you." Hermione looked at him and before she could say a word, he was gone.

"Well…so much for not being able to apparate in and out of Hogwarts either. You know Ode; it seems there's been a lot of rule breaking as of late." She looked at the little girl in her arms that starred right back at her.

"You know Ode, you and I have the same eyes as mum did." She told her wiggling her nose.

She gurgled in response.

"Well, some conversation starter that was." She teased, gathering herself, turning to her door. She saw that her initials were engraved into the door knob, and she smiled. Turning it gently, she peeked through the door.

It was perfect.

She saw happily that her clothes had been put away into the dresser and closet. The large four post bed was against the wall, covered in fluffy scarlet pillows and sheets. The floors were dark cherry wood, with gold and scarlet rugs. She was relieved to see she had instant access to Odette's nursery, being that there was a door in that direction. She smiled for a second, and looked at the window.

"Well, if I see the sunset through here, then you know what that means Ode." She rocked the young girl happily. "That means that in the morning, the sun's going to wake up Malfoy, not us!" She grinned cheekily.

Excited, she looked at Odette.

"I suppose you'd like to see your new room now, yeah?" She grinned once more, opening the connecting door.

The room was a dream. She marveled at how light the room seemed compared to the darker tones in her room. It was an off yellow room, the floor the same cream color as it was down stairs. It was noticeably smaller than her. She pointed out the crib to Odette; a mobile of all things flying slowly spun around her bed. Odette attempted to catch the puffy snitch as it circled.

"No quidditch for you, it's much too dangerous." Hermione muttered quietly. A large changing table was next to her, stocked full with diapers and wipes. She noticed that there were chests of toys, and a small shelf of children's books.

"I think- this will do just lovely. Don't you?" Hermione asked.

Odette was much too busy swatting at the mobile to notice anything else.

"Alright, alright, let's see the loo." Odette fussed as they left the room. "Shhh… It's alright, we'll be back."

As she crossed the hall, she opened the door to the bathroom.

She completely forgot all about the prefect's bathroom at that point.

* * *

Hermione watched quietly as Odette sat between her legs, clapping her hands together. Hermione enchanted a small rubber duck to squeak as it waddled past. The two of them sat in the living room with the radio on softly.

"Ode, this is going to be our home for a while." Hermione sighed, leaning back by propping herself up by her hands. She sighed, and looked at her surroundings. It was different, living in such a grand area after the past few months.

Not that she'd ever complain, but it was nice to have a space for just her.

Odette rolled slightly and Hermione smiled at her futile attempts to push herself up.

"That'll have to wait a while…" She felt a pang of sadness, knowing her parents would not be there to witness it.

Just as she said that, the portrait opened.

Hermione felt her body tense, and gripped her wand. No one out of the order had seen Odette yet. She hadn't even taken her outside anywhere other than the Burrow and the Muggle hospital.

Odette looked in the direction of the noise and footsteps, soon distracted again by her toy.

He walked in, seemingly too wrapped up in his own world to notice the two of them sitting on the floor. Hermione felt her heart pound as she watched his every move.

"QUAACK!" The duck groaned loudly as Odette finally caught it, making a loud squeal of laughter.

He whipped his wand out in their direction, eyes wide. Hermione's wand was pointed back at him, her hand nearly shaking. They stood there starring at one another, wands still poised as Odette cheerfully clapped the duck and another toy together, making a loud "bang" noise. His eyes averted from her to Odette.

He dropped his wand quickly, looking nearly relieved.

_Who else did he expect?_ She thought. _Who else did __**I**__ expect?_

"Granger." He acknowledged. His voice was hoarse.

"Malfoy." Hermione said back.

Odette finally looked up, confused by the stranger.

He stood there for a second, looking as if he didn't know what to do. Hermione silently prayed that he would say something rude, just so the awkward silence would go away.

She was about to open her mouth to say something when Odette began crying. She went down to pick her up, rubbing her back. By the time she looked up, he was already entering the upstairs hallway.

BREAK BREAK BREAK

He hadn't come out of his room yet.

She had passed it twice since he'd gone up there. Once to use the bathroom and a second time to clean up Odette after she'd messed herself.

When she walked down the second time, Odette in her arms, she saw that the dining table was full with food, and even had table settings on it.

"Ahh 'min-E!" Even though she knew who the voice belonged to, she still nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Dobby!" She yelped.

The odd house elf had a very long black and pink sock on his head, and a blue toga-like wrapping around him. He wore something resembling a bunny slipper that was twice the size of his feet.

_How does he get any work done dressed like that?_ Hermione thought, wanting to laugh.

"Miss. Dobby is setting table for Dumbledore and guests. He will be here in five minutes. Dobby is happy to help." He beamed proudly, his sock flopping into his face.

Hermione stifled a laugh, and nodded. Odette tried to reach out her hand to play with him, looking like a big toy to her.

"Thank you, Dobby." With that, he disappeared. Hermione looked up the stairs and huffed, making the trek back up for what felt like the tenth time in one day.

She flicked her wand, and immediately the plush broom stick that Harry had bought Odette was in her hand. She wiggled it in front of her playfully and she giggled as Hermione handed it to her. She re-adjusted Odette, so now she was on her hip slightly. Taking in a deep breath, she softly rapped on Draco's door.

_What could he be doing this entire time? _She knocked again, and heard something stir behind the door. She heard distant footsteps reach the door, and with a jerk of the handle he opened it. He stood there, shirt off, blinking sleep out of his eyes.

Hermione stepped back, eyes wide, lengthening the gap between them. She had never seen him like that before.

_He's so…_

"Granger?" His voice sounded better, still hoarse.

"Dumbledore wanted-" She was cut off by the unhappy noises Odette started to make. He bent down, and she felt his fingers just barely graze her ankle as he picked up Odette's toy. He handed it to Odette lazily, one hand rubbing his eye.

Odette eagerly took the toy back, a goofy smile back on her face.

"Yeah?" He asked her, waiting for her to continue.

"Uhh- well- Christ. He mentioned to you that we were to have dinner with him an a few professors?" She stumbled over her words at first.

He nodded.

"Well, dinner's in five minutes downstairs." She said quickly.

_Merlin, get a grip Hermione. What the bloody hell are you so nervous about?_ She scolded herself.

"Ok." He answered. He held himself up tiredly, looking at her for a second.

"What's her name?" He asked, nodding his head towards her.

"Odette." She answered, looking down at her.

He nodded to himself, and looked back at Hermione. She held her sister closely, protectively.

"I'll be right down." He told her, closing the door softly this time. Hermione stood in front of it.

_What just happened?_

* * *

They felt a certain awkwardness as she and Draco sat next to each other at their dining table. It was as if they both didn't know what to do with their hands. Odette was in her high chair making soft noises with the broom stick floating in front of her.

The other three professors had made quiet conversation throughout dinner, but now, with dinner winding down, Hermione knew it was time to discuss their situation.

Draco knew this as well and wandlessly stirred his drink.

Odette found this rather amusing.

"Well, I suppose we should begin right?"

They nodded.

"Ahh yes, well as you both know, the rules have been bent a little in your circumstance's. So as with most lies, we will have to add to the story. Everyone will arrive via train tomorrow except for the two of you. We'll announce at the Welcoming Ceremony that the two of you have been chosen from a lottery to participate in our Inter-House Relations Program. The two of you will eat together, take classes together, and live together."

They turned to look at one another for a second. The same thought running through their heads.

_We'll be spending ALL of our time with each other?_

"Of course, in between these tasks, you may go about your normal lives. This will be your cover for having to live together. Now, on to living together… You both know the rules?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but Dumbledore continued.

"Yes, of course you do. The biggest importance is the secrecy of your reasons for this situation. I need you both to exercise caution. Hermione, you are here for Draco as much as he is here for you. I already expect that Mr. Potter and Mr. and Ms. Weasely will want to tend to you as much as possible, however, I hope you'll have the courtesy to respect Mr. Malfoy's wishes to privacy." Snape rolled his eyes, as if the idea was impossible, and Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at her, the twinkle in his eyes still shining.

"Yes, professor. Of course."

"And Mr. Malfoy, I trust you'll keep an understanding with and the younger Ms. Granger. Their situation is as delicate as yours; I hope to see you benefit from them. I also expect you to respect their need for support."

He only nodded.

"The order will meet in here every other Friday. The two of you are to attend." Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"I do hope to see you two become friends."

Hermione and Draco turned to look at one another, giving each other a long stare.

And while the first thought that popped into both minds were:

_Yeah, not going to happen._

She felt an odd feeling as he looked at her, and she doubted herself.

The silence signaling that it was the end of the conversation, Draco bowed his head slightly, bidding goodbye to his professors, and walked out.

_Malfoy, what happened to you?_ She wanted to ask him, but she knew she never would.

Her professor's stood up, walking towards the portrait. Hermione bid them goodbye, and pulled Odette out of her highchair.

As she did this, a voice behind her made her jump.

"Ms. Granger." The drawl meant that her potions professor was behind her.

Odette fussed, not liking Snape.

"Yes professor?" Hermione asked him curtly.

"I hope that I do not have to press upon you the delicate nature of Mr. Malfoy's _situation_." He sneered, and she stood up straight, adjusting Odette carefully.

"You don't." A voice interrupted.

They looked up; Draco was sitting on the top steps, looking down at the both of them.

The professor turned and after a quite intense glare shared between them, he walked out.

Hermione stared at him, a million thoughts running through her head.

They starred at each other for what seemed the twentieth time of the night, when a figure in the fireplace yelled out, breaking their thoughts. Both wands whipped out towards the fire place.

"Mione are you there?" It was Ginny's voice.

She walked towards the fireplace and saw her friend's face in the flame. Looking back, he was gone.

"Yeah Gin, I'm here." She told her loudly.

"How's it going so far?"

_I have no clue Gin, it hasn't been a day yet and I'm so confused. I don't know what's going on with Malfoy OR SNAPE OR myself for that matter. I'm so lost. _She wanted to tell her, but she didn't.

"It's fine Gin, brilliantly actually. I've got to put Odette to sleep, but I'll owl you before I crash for the night."

"Alright." The fire place died out, and Hermione walked back up the stairs.

"Goodnight Malfoy." She said almost whispering, as she passed his room.

Unknown to her, Draco heard her, loud and clear.

* * *

Devine- Ok, so I wasn't able to post anything for Shut Up…/Please Let… maybe tomorrow if I'm lucky. REVIEW! PLEASE! I need feedback! PLEAAASE!


	4. In His Voice

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

Hermione groaned as she heard Odette crying in the next room, it felt as if she had just fallen asleep a minute ago. She slid out of bed, chicken skin sliding up her toes up to her arms as she hit the cool dark floor. As she opened the door, the cries grew louder, and she rubbed her eyes as she bent over the crib.

"I know sweetie, I know. I'm here." She murmured, picking her up gently. Odette's cries softened slightly, and Hermione could tell by the way she was crying that she needed a change, and her formula.

After changing her, Hermione lifted her back up, and walked downstairs. The full moon lit the room up, and she only had to illuminate the lights dimly in order to see without squinting.

Odette squirmed, her cries continuing as they walked towards the kitchen. Hermione opened the baby formula, and expertly made the formula with one hand while rocking Odette with the other.

"It's almost ready, I promise." She told her as she started to cry louder.

Whispering a warming charm, she turned the bottle over.

_This is always the hardest part_, she thought miserably as she tested the temperature with the hand holding up Odette. _Perfect! Thank god, _thankful that she got it on the first try, she shushed Odette patiently.

"It's here…" She adjusted her carefully, cradling her in her arm as she supported the bottle in her hand.

She felt an instant wave of relief as Odette's cries were silenced.

She sat down on one of the large gray couches and felt her eyelids grow heavy.

_Awake, Hermione, stay awake._ She shook her head, trying to shake out the tired from her body. It didn't help. Odette squirmed at her movement, unhappy.

"It's going to be one of _those_ nights…" She groaned.

She heard a door open upstairs and looked up. Draco came out of his room, shirtless once more, his flannel pajama pants hung loosely over his hips. He had circles under his eyes and it looked as if he hadn't slept at all.

Starring at him, Hermione felt self-conscious. She wore only a skinny tank top with short pajama shorts. She felt overly exposed, not used to anyone other than Ginny seeing her like this.

He came down the steps, ignoring her. The only sound he made was a spell to ignite the fireplace, as he went into the kitchen.

She put her attention back to Odette, willing herself not to turn around and look for where he went.

Odette was almost finished drinking, her eyes becoming heavy and she pushed the bottle away from her mouth. She placed a cloth over her shoulder and stood up, resting Odette against her, tapping her back lightly to burp her.

Rocking back and forth she didn't notice as Draco sat with a mug of tea, stirring the bag quietly, watching her.

_You'd think she'd been doing it all her life_, he silently complimented, noting how easily she handled the little girl.

He smirked as the small baby gripped onto Hermione's curls, yanking it hard towards her face.

_Or not_…he thought, amused.

"Odette, c'mon." She pleaded, wanting to return to her bed as soon as possible. The baby continued to fuss in her arms.

He watched her. _She's changed_, he thought. His eyes took in how fragile she looked in the moonlight; her once bushy mane was replaced with soft brown waves that his just above the center of her back. Her eyes seemed so much darker, far away. He saw how changed her body was, her waist notably thinner, her hips surprisingly curvy, and breasts just enough to make a person take a second look over.

She started humming, and he was surprised at how nice it sounded. Odette had begun to calm down, still awake but no longer crying. The baby starred at Draco, and he rose and eyebrow.

Hermione craned her neck to see if she was sleeping, and saw him sitting there in the corner of her eye. Odette had her small hand reaching out, cooing and looking at him. She turned around and faced him, her humming stopping abruptly.

_He'd been watching me the whole time!_ Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, feeling as if he watched something personal.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, her voice evident with disapproval.

He lifted his mug in response.

"I live here." He added smugly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, her irritation fading, and she felt the odd need to smile.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that to me." She said, more to herself than to him. Odette fussed, her cries getting softer, showing that she was beginning to go back to sleep.

He snorted, a smirk showing up on his face.

The silence came again and she felt herself looking down at the carpet for something interesting.

_Geez Malfoy, you were easier to talk to when you hated me_. She thought spitefully.

He stood up and she looked up to see him walking towards her. She watched him as he got closer to her than he had ever been before (not counting the slap in third year). She grit her teeth, nervous, but not moving.

He paused for barely a second as the stood next to one another, then reached behind her and tapped the book shelf with his wand. She looked up as a book floated down from the shelf, and then back at him. He was so close, and she felt the heat of his arm as he grabbed the book in mid-air.

She never realized how small she was compared to him. She stood just under his chin, and when he looked down at her for a split second, she felt vulnerable.

It lasted all of five seconds, and Hermione let out a breath silently, not realizing she had been holding her breath in the first place.

Draco sat on the couch lazily, opening the book, and starring at the first page.

_What the hell are you playing at?!_ He scolded himself, scowling at the book "Great Potion Feats in the 1700's." _I hate potions._

He looked up to see Hermione walking up the steps, Odette on her shoulder, quickly fading back into sleep. She didn't look back at him, and soon she disappeared into the top hallway.

"What a ponce you are Malfoy." He grumbled to himself, looking back down.

He closed the book cover, and rest his head on the arm of the couch, closing his eyes. His mind reeled.

_Why'd I walk over to her?_

* * *

Hermione closed the door to Odette's room carefully. Carefully she walked to the stairs, and looked out into the living room. He was laying on the couch, sleeping, and the book next to him, closed.

She whispered a spell and levitated a scarlet blanket atop his sleeping figure, quickly turning to her room. She climbed under the covers, instantly feeling relief. She turned to her side, her eyes looking out to the lake. It looked beautiful with the full moon out.

_Why did I hold my breath like that? Why'd I just stand there?_ The thoughts plagued her mind before she fell asleep.

* * *

Draco nearly jumped out of his skin as the blanket covered him. His eyes shot open and he pointed his wand out at the air. He looked down and he felt himself relax.

"It just a freaking blanket." He said with relief.

"But how the hell-" He looked at the blanket carefully, then back up stairs.

_Granger?_

* * *

They didn't talk about the night before. Hermione woke up and he had already left; the blanket had been folded and placed outside her door. She took Odette for a tour around the school, knowing she wouldn't be able to enjoy it after today.

The day passed quickly, and soon enough, she was getting ready to meet everyone in the Great Hall.

Odette, who was wide awake, giggled loudly as Tonks stepped out of the fireplace. Hermione stood up, bouncing the little girl on her hip, and greeted her.

"Tonks, I wasn't expecting you. Looks like you're in for a treat Ode." She kissed her sisters cheek before carefully passing her to Tonks.

"I know, but Molly was making dinner and Remus said he'd attack me if I didn't let her finish. The moon being out and all, makes him hungry when he's home." She said smiling, her hair turning bright pink.

"And you!" She put her finger on Odette's nose. "You and I are going to have a blast. Say bye to sis." The older witch lifted Odette's hand and waved it for her, making Hermione smile as she gave Tonks the diaper bag.

"No partying too late." Hermione said as she waved back.

"I'll be 'round about 10." Tonks told her, her focus on the small bundle below. She walked into the fireplace and they were gone.

Hermione starred at the fire place for a second, a wash of relief over her.

"Do I really have time just for me?" She said a hint of excitement in her voice. A part of her felt bad that she felt so relieved for alone time.

She walked over to the book shelf, the titles changed as she touched and her mouth dropped. All of the books that she could possibly want at that moment appeared in place of the previous ones. She smiled widely, and touching the bookshelf again, her mind on raising a baby in the magical world. The books changed, and she was beside herself in excitement.

"Granger, Dumbledore asked-" He watched as her face lit up in front of the shelves, a hand over her mouth, unable to cover the grin on her face. She turned around, the smile still illuminating her face.

"What was that?"

He stepped back. _She's never smiled AT me before_.

He narrowed his eyes, shaking the thought away.

The second she realized who she turned to her smile went down, but the dancing in her eyes stayed the same.

"He wants us to meet him at the Great Hall." He told her, his voice hoarse again. She nodded and grabbed her cloak, following him out the door.

She anticipated the silence correctly.

_I don't think I can take much more of this…_

"Are you sick?" She suddenly blurted out, stopping.

He stopped as well, turning towards her with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" His voice sounded practically raw.

"I said, are you sick?" She asked him slowly.

He looked at her for a long time, then turned and walked away.

She opened her mouth to protest, when he whipped around.

"This is neither the time nor place." It sounded as if it was almost painful for him to talk. His gray eyes bore into hers, and she stepped back, taken aback at his authoritative tone.

They stared at one another. Draco looked at her strangely while Hermione glared at him defiantly. In the corner of her eye she could see the carriages below almost at the school. Draco followed her gaze and cursed under his breath, turning quickly he left for the Great Hall, Hermione quick on his heels.

As they opened the hall door and a drawl greeted them.

"Ah, Ms. Granger, five points from Gryffindor for being late." Snape smirked, looking positively smug.

Hermione groaned, the year hadn't even begun and she was already scolded. Draco looked at her, and a small smirk came to his lips. To her surprise, she wasn't mad, at least not at him.

_This isn't over_, she thought determined.

Draco looked at her and shook his head. _She'll never drop it_, he grumbled inwardly.

* * *

Hermione smiled at Harry and Ron from their table. Ron glared at Draco the entire dinner, and Harry looked at her funny as Dumbledore announced their Inter-House Relations program. She had to laugh as Ginny waved excitedly at her upon their arrival.

She turned back to Draco who sat across from her.

"No." He answered, not looking up. He seemed to avoid every stare sent their way, and it had not gone by unnoticed by Hermione.

She had watched all throughout dinner as the Slythern's itched to curse him across the hall, their glares practically trying to burn holes in his head.

Hermione's face dropped and she felt a bit put out.

"I was just going to ask why we need to eat here when our dining table gets the same exact food that the Great Hall does during every meal." She pushed her food around on her plate.

He raised an eyebrow.

"You'd rather be alone with me?" He asked sarcastically. He held his throat afterward, cringing slightly.

"It's better than everyone staring at us, or glaring at you." She said, instantly becoming aware of just how many people were pointing and whispering.

_I wonder if this is what Harry feels like._

He looked at her, and once again they starred at each other intently.

"I want to go." He grumbled, breaking their stare.

"Okay…" She trailed off.

_No ones stopping you, Malfoy._

He glared at her.

"Don't play dumb, Granger."

She dropped her fork on her plate.

"What are you talking about Malfoy, if you want to go, go." She said shaking her head annoyed.

He grit his teeth.

_Why is she acting so stupid?_

_What the hell is his problem!_

"Granger, now." He growled, his hoarse voice sounding painful once more.

"Malfoy, I don't need an escort. JUST. GO!" She hissed.

"Well, _**I**_ do." He looked positively livid as the three words came out.

_What?_ She looked at him, then at Snape and Dumbledore who were watching them as they sat, ready to intervene.

"Malfoy…why?" She looked around, back at the Slythern's. They weren't just glaring, they were plotting.

_He needs me for protection, that's why we're living, eating, studying…together._ Quietly, she stood up, and he led the way out of the hall.

The second they got out of the hall, he took long angry strides to their tower.

"Malfoy…" She was practically in a jog trying to keep up with him.

"Fire whiskey Lollipop." He hissed, almost slamming the portrait back in her face.

She ran after him, growing upset.

"Malfoy!" She pulled his arm and he pulled it back. Turning around, his fists balled, towering over her. He walked her towards the wall. Punching the wall next to her face, and then putting both arms on either side of her, locking her eyes with his.

"Don't play dumb with me Granger. I know they told you why we're like this…" He seethed, his breath ragged. Hermione stiffened her shoulders, fighting off the urge to crumble beneath his glare.

"I don't, Malfoy." She answered back, as strongly as she could, hoping her voice wouldn't betray her.

"All I know is that you're in the Order now, and that you're voice sounds like it's been ripped from your throat. I know that you've been acting strange since I got here and I know that for some reason the Slythern's look like they're ready to kill you. I know that I have nothing to do with that so I don't know why you're under the impression that I'm your body guard!"

She felt him press against her, and her eyes widened. "MALFOY!" She yelled, pushing him.

His body went limp, and she felt herself crumble under his weight, falling to the ground with him.

"Malfoy? MALFOY!?" She croaked. His body was completely on top of her, and with all of the strength in her arms she pushed him off. Getting to her knees, she kneeled over him, her hands trembling as she checked for a pulse on his neck.

She shook him carefully. "Malfoy?! Malfoy, wake up, I- I don't know what to do!" She panicked, unable to stop the cracking in her voice.

The fireplace lit green and Tonk's walked out to see if Hermione had arrived yet. "Mione, you're here- what happened!?"

"Tonks, get Dumbledore, hurry!"

Not needing to be told twice, Tonks ran out of the room.

Hermione looked down at the Slythern beneath her. He looked in so much pain.

"Malfoy, don't…don't go away."

* * *

Devine- A little cliff to get the ball rolling, Sorry if there is any grammar/spelling mistakes, it's about 12 midnight, and i'm too tired to check...i'll fix it tomorrow..I'll be updating tomorrow! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I love your reviews!  Thank you!


	5. Old Magic

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…but you guys know that.

* * *

Hermione closed the door to the nursery softly, cringing as it clicked. She waited for a second, and when the room continued to stay silent she tapped on her extendable ear.

_Silence_, she let out a sigh of relief.

She walked downstairs, greeted by the silent face of Professor Dumbledore.

"Ms. Granger." He acknowledged, nodding his head.

She nodded in return, choosing to stand when he offered her a seat.

There was a short pause before he finally spoke.

"Tonight's events are most unfortunate, wouldn't you say?"

Hermione gaped at him, words failing to come out of her mouth.

* * *

_"Malfoy, get up!" Hermione's voice was panicked, her hands shaking. She put her fingers to his neck and was unable to tell whether or not it was her heartbeat that reverberated through her, or his. She lifted his chin. Frantically she tried to reason with herself that she could feel his breath on her cheek._

_When she couldn't reason with herself any longer, she pulled out her wand, and ripped open the heavy robes that covered his chest. She cried out as she saw the scars that covered them, they looked as if they were still fresh._

_"Oh god…"_

_Quickly, she interlocked her fingers, and standing over him, began pressing her hands into his chest._

_"One...and...Two...and...Three…" She whispered, her eyes locked on his face._

_"And fourteen…and fifteen!" She finished, and put his chin up._

_Without a second thought, she pressed her lips against his._

* * *

"Sir…I-I…I don't think unfortunate would be the correct word." She strained, shaking her head.

He let out a low "hmmm."

"Perhaps you are right Ms. Granger."

Her body ached for her to sit and rest, but her mind raced faster than she could keep up.

"Professor, before Malfoy…before what happened, he said that I knew 'why we were like this'. He said that I needed to be his escort, like protecting him or something." She paused and for the first time, she felt herself give her beloved headmaster a dark glare.

"I was under the impression that I was here for the sake of my education, and my sister's care." Hermione cringed, and motioned with her hands to stop.

"I'm sorry, Professor, I shouldn't have spoken to you that way…" She took the seat in front of him, and rubbed her face before looking back at him.

The old wizard had a small grin on his face. It was one that plainly showed that he took no offense.

"Ms. Granger, as always you're absolutely right. I'm afraid I've not been fair to you; I did not tell you all of the requests I would have for you while you were here. It was a terrible thing to do, and for the long life of me, I can't think of any reason for having done that."

He paused and Hermione's tired eyes followed his stare up towards where Draco's room was.

"I'm afraid that Mr. Malfoy has suffered a great deal this summer, much more than you or me." He pulled out his wand and flicked it in the direction of the bookshelf; a tattered dark green book flew to his hand.

Hermione suddenly forgot that she was tired, her interest in the odd book.

"You see Ms. Granger; there is a process, a process that only occurs when Dark Magic is used. First you must understand Ms. Granger that the Dark Mark was not an original Mark from Voldemort-"

"It dates back to the days of Merlin. Merlin himself was rumored to have one before he became-" She stopped and felt embarrassed as Dumbledore waited patiently for her.

"Sorry, Professor."

He nodded, continuing. "You're correct Ms. Granger. The Mark was used throughout centuries, changing over the years. The Mark itself is magic that has weakened over the years, now being used merely as a symbol of loyalty and a device for gathering."

Hermione nodded, intrigued by the new information, motioning for him to continue.

"As you know Ms. Granger, Voldemort is one of the most powerful dark wizards ever to enter this world and the next."

Her eyes flashed as realization hit her instantly.

"He changed the Dark Mark, didn't he professor? He made it stronger?" She asked her eyes wide. She felt goose bumps go down her legs.

The headmaster's signature twinkle brightened at her answer.

"Precisely."

"What does it do now, Professor?"

He took in a deep sigh, and the glint in his eyes faded. Hermione felt the cold in the room return, and flicked her wand at the fireplace, causing flames to roar into life.

"As far as we know, it binds the wearer to the Dark Lord forever. It's almost as if it were a Horocrux, where it's magically bound so strong that…"

Hermione felt the air go thin around her.

"He could live forever. He would just need one person, to mix their soul with the mark. It would be Voldemort in any one person. He would no longer have to split his soul, but simply bind himself with the wearer of the mark, their magic would kill them and Voldemort would transport into that very body."

She felt her heart pound through her chest, and it felt as if she needed to vomit. She thought of Harry and what this would do him. She thought of the lives that would be lost. She thought of how Odette's life would be haunted by the vision of Voldemort just as hers was.

It made her dizzy.

"But there is one flaw to the old magic's." He continued.

Hermione's head shot up.

_What? _

"If the person giving his soul is not willing to give his entire being to the curse, it backfires. If the maker attempts to take a soul-not a life- but a SOUL, forcefully, then the maker will not be able to give the mark again. Not until, that person willingly gives up their soul."

She starred at him, the information settling. Hermione looked down at her hands, not realizing that they were trembling slightly.

"So you're saying that if Malfoy doesn't willingly return and give up his soul to Voldemort, then the old magic's won't allow him to mark ANYONE?" She asked.

_Malfoy didn't want the mark…he said…no…_

"Yes."

Hermione's looked at him confused.

"But wouldn't that be a good thing, professor? If Malfoy said No, and Voldemort is bound to the old magic's law…then wouldn't that mean we're safe from him giving the Ancient Mark to anyone else?" She asked.

The old professor nodded, and took off his half moon glasses, a heavy sigh passed through him, and he stared at the small book.

"It would be lovely if that were the case, if we could just keep him safe until Harry were able to take his part in the prophecy. If only the youth of Hogwarts could be spared the agony of this adult war. But as it is, Ms. Granger, that is not the case." He said quietly.

"You see, this is Tom Riddle we're talking about. He's not going to let Mr. Malfoy escape with a Crucio and a pat on the back. The reason why Mr. Malfoy is sick is because the Ancient Mark is not the only old magic that Voldemort knows. The reason why you're with him is because if one looks hard enough, there is always a flaw, even in the old magic's.-"

He passed her the green book, and she took it, her fingers barely touching the engraved cryptic lettering.

"Ms. Granger, you're the only one who can save him."

* * *

Hermione's woke quickly as she heard a distinct groan come from outside. Quietly, she slid out of her bed, her wand in her hand. She opened her door, and whipped to the side, looking around for anything unusual. Opening Odette's door, she peeked inside, seeing the small baby blissfully unaware of her older sister.

She swore under her breath as she closed the door.

_Get it together Hermione, you're going batty!_

As she loosened the grip on her wand, she began to walk back down the hall towards her room. She heard it again, this time, unmistakably coming from Draco's bedroom.

Hermione stopped, her brain screaming at her to curb her curiosity and go back to bed.

The groan grew louder, and more frantic, and Hermione jumped at the sound.

_What the hell is he doing? Should I just get Madame Pomphery…?_

She walked towards the door, and nervously bit her bottom lip, gripping her wand once more. Twisting the knob slightly, she popped her head through the door slit, and saw the sleeping Slythern.

Hermione's nervous stance faltered and she cursed herself for going into his room.

As she turned to walk away, she heard him groan once more, and she turned to see him whip his head to the side.

_He's having a nightmare… _She realized.

She looked at his room, exactly like hers but dark green and silver, as she expected. He was so pale compared to the darkness of the room. She walked up to him. His blonde hair fell atop his closed eyes, and his face was contorted into fear and pain.

_Just turn around, go back to your nice red bed,_ her mind pleaded with her.

He began to mumble, and Hermione found herself taken aback at the softness in his usually harsh voice.

"Stop…No…" He whispered, turning over.

* * *

**AFTER INCIDENT**

_She ignored the electric feeling the coursed through her lips as she watched Dumbledore and Madame Pomphrey tend to the barely conscious boy._

_"Hermione, you holding up okay?" A soothing voice asked, wrapping their arm around her neck. Hermione nodded and leaned into the embrace._

_"Yes, I'm fine. Just…shook up, I suppose." She told Tonks._

_The older witch squeezed her shoulders comfortingly, and led her towards the kitchens, two mugs of tea waiting patiently for them._

_"It's a good thing I came when I did, guess its just luck I suppose." Tonk announced, trying to start conversation._

_Hermione nodded, starring out at nothing, her mind preoccupied with what just happened._

_"You know, Hermione, when I first flooed in, I saw something…" Tonks trailed off, and Hermione looked up at her questioningly._

_"Well, you're a capable witch, I'm sure, but…it looked like you and Draco we're…intimate." She continued awkwardly._

_Hermione thought back to when he fell on top of her, and turned red at the thought._

_"No! No, Tonks, that's when he first fell on top of me, there's nothing…No. No need to worry about that-" She sputtered._

_**Yeah, Mione, cause that REALLY sounds believable.** The thought dipped in sarcasm._

_"Oh, well even if it was-"_

_"Which it certainly was not-"_

_"I just wanted to make sure you were prepared to live with a male…you know…with everything…and-" She could tell Tonks was trying to sound adult-like, as if she were giving sex advice to one of her own kids._

_Hermione found it as disturbing as a Flobberworm marrying a Hufflepuff._

_"Tonks, there isn't anything going on, nothing WILL go on. He passed out and I was the only one around, that's all." She said._

_Tonks smiled at Hermione, satisfied with the answer and glad to done with the conversation, nodding and walking out of the kitchen. Hermione let out a sigh of relief, and turned around towards the sink. She let the cold water run before she splashed her face with the coolness of the water._

_The electric feeling in her lips was still there, she placed the tip of her finger against her lips, lot in thought._

_"Ms. Granger."_

_She whipped around._

_"We'll be moving Mr. Malfoy into his quarters for the night. Do tend to him if he has another episode." The medi-witch said curtly before turning and walking out._

_Hermione wanted to call out to her, and say NO._

_She wanted to ask the medi-witch if there was a potion to stop her lips from feeling his still on it._

* * *

Tentatively, Hermione pushed his shoulder lightly.

"Malfoy, you have to wake up. You're having a bad dream." She whispered. He rolled away from her, his body protesting against waking up.

She stopped, listening to him continue to look in pain from his dreams.

This time, she climbed upon the bed, and shook him a little harder. She could see his eyes peeking through heavy eyelids, and the murmuring stopped.

Once he opened his eyes, he starred at her. She was sitting over him, her hair falling around her face.

"It's just a dream Malfoy, go back to sleep." She whispered.

He nodded sleepily, and rolled over, away from her.

She sat on the bed, starring at the back of his head.

He felt the bed shift as she began to walk back to her room.

"Malfoy-" She paused, thinking that he had fallen back to sleep easily.

He willed himself not to turn around, letting her think he was sleeping.

"I'm going to help…I promise." She whispered.

Just as she was going to close the door, she swore she heard it.

It was soft, and almost non-existent.

Almost.

She lay in her bed, fingers tracing her lips, three words circling in her head.

"Thank you…Hermione."

* * *

**Author's Note: Devine: Sorry if it's so short. I wanted to save some stuff for the next chapter, and I wasn't sure how to end it. Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! PLEASE? Enjoy. Spelling and Grammar for all chapts will be fixed on FRIDAY!!!!**


	6. Exchanging Notes

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

She knew he was watching her. She could feel his eyes following her every scratch of the paper.

_Just ignore him. Just. Ignore. Him._

A part of her wished that Odette would stir just a little so that she'd have a reason to escape back upstairs. She thought back to the night a few days ago when she woke him from his nightmare. He looked so innocent and scared to her and when he said her name she was forced to swallow the shivers that ran through her. She began to think about the night again, and sat at the desk, forgetting all about the research she was doing. Without realizing it, she touched her lips, telling herself that it was the adrenaline that caused the spark. Quickly, Hermione found herself stewing in her thoughts, debating with herself.

"Granger, what is that? You've been tapping on the desk for the past five minutes."

The voice cut through her thoughts and she blinked her trance away, seeing his shadow over her work. He was sickeningly close again, and she could feel him behind her.

"What is what Malfoy?" She asked, turning around to look at him. He was right behind her, his blonde hair falling over his eyes as he looked down at her.

"That." He pointed to the pen on her desk. "What. Is. That." She scowled at him as he sounded like he was speaking to a four year old. She looked down at her hand and smirked.

"It's a pen." She told him lamely, turning around to ignore him once more. Just as she was about to open another book, she felt his hand wrap around hers and lift it up to his eye level. She stared at his hand touching hers dumbly. He studied it for a second before looking down at her desk where a mountain of crumpled lined paper was starting to form.

"What kind of parchment is that?" He asked, grabbing her notepad and wrenching the pen out of her hand.

She stared at him as if he asked her if the bright spot in the sky was the sun. He waved his hand in front of her face and she blinked away her surprise; her face quickly scrunched into a slightly confused expression.

"You've really never seen a pen before?" She asked him. He looked at her as if she was the ignorant one.

"Obviously, seeing as I'm spending my time asking you about it." He replied snidely. Hermione rolled her eyes slightly and pulled the book out of his hands, and pressed the pen to the paper.

"You might want to grab an inkwell Gra-" He stopped and raised an eyebrow as she wrote in big letters.  
_  
G-I-T_

"Funny." He told her dryly, crumpling the paper. Hermione smiled slightly, finding his reaction amusing.

"It's like a quill but the ink is in a tube, and it clings to the ball at the end, hence…writing or drawing."

_Dear Merlin, I'm talking about pens with Draco Malfoy. _

He stared at it once more, with a slight look of interest before rolling his eyes. Hermione nodded her head before turning around and attempting to ignore him again. She glanced at the green book that Dumbledore had handed her, and realized that the interruption had made her forget what she was looking for. Suddenly, she felt a hand on the back of her chair, and another pale arm prop itself up on the desk. Draco leaned over her, his chest resting into her shoulder as he peered at what she was writing. She got goose bumps from having him this close to her once more.

She clenched her jaw as he stayed like this, and she stopped writing. In the corner of her eye she could see him studying her notes.

"Granger, what the hell are all of these symbols?" He said finally, annoyed that he had no idea what he was reading.

She turned her head to him and regretted it, seeing how close their faces were. Draco smirked as she glared back down at her work before answering.

_What's with you, Granger? _Draco thought, throughly amused with the tinge of pink on her cheeks and her sudden need of not looking at him.

"You're voice seems to be getting better, you don't sound so horrid today." She told him softly, changing pages once more. His smirk faded and he glared at the side of her head.

"You know, that's not actually a compliment, it's more of an insult. I asked you a question, you daft bint, what are those symbols?"

She scoffed, choosing to ignore him once more. Quickly getting impatient, he grabbed the pen out of her hand and she gasped in surprise. Turning around in her chair, she pushed his chest away with both hands flat. He yelled out in pain and her eyes instantly went wide.

_

* * *

__FLASHBACK_

She cried out as she saw the scars that covered them, they looked as if they were still fresh.

"_Oh god…" _

* * *

She quickly stood up, a hand covering her mouth.

"I'm sor-"

In a flash, he pressed her against the desk, a hand gripping the edge while the other uselessly gripped onto the flat surface. His wand was poised at the center of her throat and she hoped she didn't look as afraid as she felt. For the second time in two days he had her cornered, and she hated how her heart was beating in half excitement and half fear. He was glaring at her venomously and she squared her shoulders against him attempting to look defiant.

"For someone so smart, you're really stupid." He hissed. She gulped slightly at how angry he looked.

"What are you going to do Malfoy? Hex me for pushing you? I said I was sorry, you startled me." She told him quietly. He stared at her for a long while, removing his wand, but keeping himself against her. Hermione stared back at him, not sure what to do next.

_Maybe I'm lucky last time he passed out or I wouldn't have known what to do then either. _

The thought hit her and she forced herself not to blush. Last time, this time, she wondered briefly if it would end up being a pattern between the two of them and if it meant a 'next time' was coming.

"All I did was ask you a stupid question Granger; you didn't have to get all pissy about it." He grumbled, breaking his stare and stepping away from her, glaring. The warmth of his body against hers left instantly and she realized that he was the only boy to ever get this close to her.

_And it's not even the first time!_

She shot him an annoyed glance before quietly sitting in her seat.

"Yeah? And you don't need to make it a point to throw your strength around as a sign that the conversation is not to your liking." She snapped righting her desk as everything was slightly skewed from how she sat earlier. If anyone had walked in to their tousled appearance, the assumptions would not be very good. She heard him scoff behind her.

"So says the person who pushed me for asking a question." He told her which caused her to snort, slightly amused. _He's right._

She was quiet for a second as she sat there, staring at her desk. She knew he was still looking at her.

"They're Ancient Runes. I'm trying to translate it. It might help with…the situation." She told him. He barked out a laugh and ran his hands through his hair, his eyes closed.

"The situation." He drawled behind her, his voice doused in sarcasm. Hermione huffed, feeling stupid and became doubly determined to ignore him properly.

Draco stared at her, watching as she pulled at the notepad and practically carved into the paper seeing as she was so annoyed. He thought of how her breath fluttered against him both times that he was close to her, and strange it felt. He thought of "the situation" and how she had whispered to him that she would help him. Walking behind her once more, he noticed she stiffened, and continued her work.

She bit her lip to stop herself from lashing out at him once more, hating it when people read over her shoulder the way he was. Noticing her irritation, he leaned his body over her even more, a burst of satisfaction going through him as she grew more and more annoyed with him.

The two stayed like this until a small cry could be heard from the crib and Hermione stopped and looked over at her sister. She moved her hand to write again when she heard the cry again.

_The "I'm hungry" cry._

Quickly pushing out her chair, she suppressed a smile as the edge of the chair pushed into his stomach, causing him to have to catch his breath. Her eyes narrowed as she swore he called her something rude, but she said nothing as she started to fuss over Odette.

Nearly an hour later, Hermione made her way back down the stairs to see Draco at her desk. She made to sneak up on him when Odette cried out excitedly in her arms.

_Damn._

Draco turned back to look at her, narrowing his eyes for a second before returning back to what he was doing. She walked over to him, leaning over as best she could with an infant in her arms, and was soon shocked at what she saw. He was continuing where she left off, and he had gotten a lot of translation done. Her mind reeled as she realized that he wasn't just trying to annoy her, but that he was actually watching and paying attention to how she was doing the work.

"Don't look so surprised Granger." He told her, cutting into her thoughts. She glared at him, and then at Odette who giggled at the boy's voice.

_Traitor. Traitor. Traitor_.

He looked up and stared at the brown eyed baby, raising an eyebrow as the infant thrashed her arms in a happy fashion; he needed to move his head in order to avoid being whacked by her small hands. She mumbled incoherently and Draco continued to look at her as if she were the strangest thing he'd ever seen. Hermione held in a laugh at the odd exchange between her roommate and her sister.

"I guess it didn't seem like you knew too much about Runes earlier, thus my surprise." Hermione said, causing him to look up at her for a second before looking back at the smiling baby. He shrugged.

"No, I just didn't know what type of Runes this was. I followed that scribble that you call notes. Seems you're not the only genius around." She rolled her eyes at the half compliment half insult, choosing not to start a fight with him.

As she continued to lean over and read his work, Draco stiffened as a strand of brown curly blew against his face. She smelled of vanilla and he grew slightly uncomfortable with the fact that he didn't mind the smell at all. He turned as she suddenly yelped, seeing Odette grab a handful of her hair, yanking it down in what she believed to be a load of fun. Draco laughed as she tried to pry her brown curls from the baby's stubby fingers, and she found it hard to glare at him as Draco seemed beside himself in amusement.

It was the first real laugh she'd ever heard from him, and it was wonderful to her.

She chastised herself instantly, finding it hard to focus on the small hand currently holding a chunk of her hair hostage as the boy laughed.

His pale face grew slightly red and his eyes flickered happily. It was much different than the dry, dark chuckles he would give before an insult or while bullying another student. The thought passed quickly as she finally pulled her hair out of her sister's hand and huffed once more as she had a hard time being angry at either of the other occupants in the room.

"I like the smaller Granger. She's a lot more fun than you." Draco said once his laugh died down, throwing his feet onto the desk. Hermione glared as his feet were atop her neatly stacked pile of books.

"One, I'm a lot of fun Malfoy. Two, you have your own desk to soil with your ghastly feet." Hermione told him curtly, bouncing the baby playfully, one hand in her hair, twisting it and keeping it in place with her wand. She grinned at the baby now that her hair was out of the arms reach.

"There we go, now you can stop with the tug-of-war." Hermione cooed, kissing her sisters cheek. The baby giggled and Hermione gave Draco a satisfied smirk.

He then promptly, pushed a book to the side with his foot in order to cross his ankles comfortably, the book toppling over and landing in the wastebasket with a bang. The baby jumped slightly at the noise but afterward smiled at him. Hermione glared at him as she bent down to pick up the book, whacking his feet roughly with it before placing it back down on the desk.

"You're such a git, you know that?"

"Really Granger, watch the language around the tot."

She gaped at him, and Odette watched as the two bantered back and forth. Finally, she began to cry suddenly and Hermione stopped their grumbling in order to calm her down. Draco smirked, pushing another book to the side, looking triumphant.

"See, now you've done it. You upset her with your nastiness, bookworm."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, before stomping over to him, crying baby in tow.

"Alright, genius…" She placed the 6 month old baby in his lap, and he sat up suddenly. His eyes went wide as he realized he was carrying Hermione Granger's sister. The baby stared at him curiously, her face pink from crying, her tears had stopped the second she placed her in his lap.

"You might want to breathe, Malfoy." Hermione said smartly, mockingly waving her arms to excentuate her point. She smirked as she crossed her arms as if she'd proven a point. Draco glared at her sharply before looking down at the child in his arms, and let out a quiet breath. Odette waved her arms again slightly, and continued to stare up at him in wonder. She leaned forward and Draco nervously put a hand at her back, watching as the small child tugged at the snake emblem on his shirt.

Hermione slowly uncrossed her arms, watching as he looked down at the girl nervously, finding it strangely endearing. An unconfident Malfoy was one she was not prepared to deal with suddenly. It made him look all too human.

"Malfoy, you make it seem as if you've never held a child before." She commented quietly, leaning against the wall, watching him. He shrugged, not looking up at her. It was as if he were afraid that the baby in his arms would fall to pieces if he took his eyes off of her.

"House elves raise pureblood babies in my family's social circles, and before you go off on a rant about it, it's a high honor to them to be trusted with a wizard's child." He told her in a mater-of-fact tone. Hermione opened and closed her mouth, choosing not to comment about it. She knew that Harry's parents had had a house elf that aided Lily and James in raising him.

"So you've never held a baby before? Not even a cousin?" Hermione asked him curiously, watching as he seemed to ease into holding her until she moved, causing him to tense all over again.

"No, unlike the Weasley's, I didn't grow up in a breeding ground for bumbling fire headed babies." He told her lamely, standing up carefully with Odette in his arms. She watched as he treated her with the utmost care, looking scared of breaking her.

"She seems to like you." Hermione told him quietly, watching him as he held her. He shot her a triumphant smirk before shrugging nonchalantly. Hermione rolled her eyes in response.

Draco looked down at the baby. Odette's hazel eyes looked so bright starring up at him, it didn't hold the jaded glare that Hermione reserved for him but it was definitely the same eyes. He watched as the baby played with the silver chain around his neck, and didn't bother moving her.

"I'm a rather likeable person." Draco grunted, staring at the curly haired baby. The girl smiled at the sound of his voice. Hermione snorted in response, and rolled her eyes, slowly becoming a little more comfortable as the Slythern gently carried the little girl.

Suddenly, a very annoyed Newt Scamander stopped them in a portrait on the wall.

"Excuse me! There is a rather rude group of people threatening to jinx my portrait should I not give them access in." The man snapped, causing Hermione and Draco to turn towards the portrait. Odette clapped her hands at the strange sight of a man yelling from a picture, and watched as he stomped his was back to his regular portrait. Draco rolled his eyes at the man, and turned to Hermione questioningly.

"Isn't your lot gracing us with their presence today?" He asked her, not completely sure what to do as the baby pressed her small hands onto his face.

"Oh gods, today's the Order meeting isn't it!?" She asked him, running to the door, completely forgetting that Draco was holding her sister.

As she opened the portrait door, she saw two very annoyed boys and one slowly-losing-her-patience girl standing in front of her. Ginny threw her arms up in relief, and embraced Hermione as if she had just done the girl a great service.

"Thank Merlin you're here! These two can drive me insane sometimes. They're so bloody impatient!" Ginny cried, and Hermione smiled as she saw Harry roll his eyes and Ron glare at the back of Ginny's head. She held in a laugh as she saw just how upset Ron was at the moment.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't realize that today was Friday. Why didn't you just use the password?" Hermione asked, leading them down the short hall that led to their common room. Harry snorted in amusement and Ron pushed him lightly.

"Because numbskull over here couldn't remember it, I don't know why you told HIM. You might as well have told a flobberworm." Ginny complained ignoring Harry's small disapproving noise as she berated her older brother.

"Oh can it, you- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Ron yelled, pushing past Ginny and Hermione as he spotted Draco Malfoy standing in the middle of their common room holding Odette. Draco stared at the redhead in annoyance, and Odette's small body flinched as she was scared by the sudden tone of voice. Ron pointed his wand at Draco and Hermione quickly pushed his hand down.

"Good on you, stupid oaf. Scare the girl why don't you?" Draco accused, glaring at him.

"Ron, stop! I let Draco carry her, stop!" Hermione snapped, ripping his wand out of his hand. Odette began crying, as if sensing the sudden hostility in the room. Draco stared down at the little girl in confusion as her cries filled the room, and Ron glared at him.

"I scared her?! She obviously doesn't like you, that's why she's crying. Hermione, what the hell were you thinking?" Ron yelled, causing the baby to cry louder at the sounds of angry voices around her. Hermione rounded on him, slapping his wand onto his chest.

"Ronald, you'd better change your tone." Her eyes flickered to Harry who didn't seem to like the situation, but remained silent, his eyes on the blonde Slythern. Ginny turned her head back and forth between her friends and the baby and calmly walked over to him. Harry made to protest when she waved him off.

"Malfoy." Ginny said politely, nodding her head. Malfoy nodded back, looking back down at the baby as if it had grown another head. Hermione joined them, and gently took Odette out of his arms, patting her back softly.

"There, there sweetheart. It's alright. Don't let the stupid boys scare you." Hermione murmured, giving Ron and Draco pointed looks.

"Thank you. She seems to like you." Hermione told him finally, as Odettes cries died down. Ginny nodded her head in agreement, waving to the bright hazel eyed child that was staring at her over Hermione's shoulder.

"It probably wouldn't have started at all if Weasel bee hadn't come barging in here like a buffoon." Draco told her, annoyed. His hand instinctively went to his throat as his voice went hoarse at the end, and Hermione had to stop herself from flushing with concern.

"Madame Pomphrey dropped off extra potions for your throat if you need them. They're in the kitchen." She told him quietly, and he stared at her, causing her to avert her eyes. She and Ginny watched as he gently ran his finger against Odette's cheek and Ginny quickly caught the fact that something was very different between the housemates. It floored Hermione at how affectionate the small gesture was, and she stared at him as if she was seeing him for the first time. He looked up at her, and rolled his eyes the connection breaking instantly. Without another word he turned around, leaving for the kitchen.

"You might want to stop staring. I think my brother might spontaneously combust." Ginny whispered, leaning over as if she were meaning to kiss the back of Odette's head. As if she had snapped out of a daydream, she turned to see Ron glaring at her while Harry seemed to stare at her questioningly. Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron.

"Oh stuff it, you! Will you relax for once?" Hermione grumbled. Ron opened his mouth to argue when Harry elbowed him warningly, as if to say 'not now', and Hermione felt grateful.

"I don't like the git-" Ron started; he was interrupted as Draco walked up the stairs looking down at them in his ever familiar sneer.

"Trust me, Weasley, the feeling is completely mutual." He snapped, his voice sounding completely normal once more as he was going up the stairs.

_He just HAD to say something_, Hermione whined to herself. Ginny quickly changed the subject.

"SO, I heard you have a kitchen all to yourself." She interrupted. Ron stopped in mid-rant, craning his neck to see around the two girls. Harry stared at him, shaking his head incredulously at his best mate. Ron stared at Hermione curiously, a sheepish smile on his face.

"All this arguing had made me hungry. Is it through here?" Ron asked, walking pass them without waiting for an answer. They all watched him walk away and Hermione sighed in relief, graciously giving Ginny her little sister.

"I swear I could kiss you right now, Gin. Thank god you distracted him." Hermione told her, running a tired hand through her hair. She stumbled as Harry threw his arm around her neck, the boy shaking his head and laughing.

"I'm sorry but that Weasley is taken; you have the other six to pick from. I can kiss her for you if you'd like." He teased, knocking his forehead against hers. Hermione rolled her eyes, and Ginny hit him gently with his hip, the three of them laughing together.

"When in doubt, distract Ron with food." Ginny quipped, soon becoming lost in the habit of cooing and talking nonsense in a high voice to Odette who seemed to laugh at everything Ginny said. Harry let go of Hermione and gently tickled Odette, wrapping an arm around Ginny. The two of them talking and mooning over the small Granger. She instantly wished that she had her camera as the two looked so comfortable with one another and with a baby between them.

Her thoughts strayed instantly to how happy things would be once the war was over, and of how Harry and Ginny would look down the road holding their own bundle of joy. She smiled at them, and Ginny eyes lit up slightly when she looked between the baby in her arms to the man next to her.

She decided then that she would dedicate herself fully to finding a solution to Draco's problem. If not for him or for herself, then for her friends and for the only family she had left.

* * *

Hermione sat and listened idly while the normal Order business was said; most of the information was about Ministry business that she was already privy to and the plans to reinstate the D.A that Ginny and Harry were going over. She sat with her pen twirling in her fingers and her note pad balancing on her knee as she barely listened, her mind filled more with runes possibilities and wishing she could go back to her research.

As Kingsley and Tonks spoke about the auror's being breached in their last mission against the death eaters, Hermione noticed that words began to spring onto her notepad.

Not wanting to cause a scene, she carefully slid the book into her lap, looking around the room. She looked down to read what her note said.

_I suppose you're too smart to pay attention._

Hermione scrunched her face at the note, looking up once more. She glanced over at the each of the Weasley's in turn, rolling her eyes as Fred made a face at her and then at George who silently motioned for her to pay attention by pointing to the ear that was no longer there. As she looked around the table, her eyes flickered down to her book and she saw the words appearing again on her notebook, looking much like Harry described Tom Riddles diary to be.

_I'm definitely not a tomato head._

She looked around the table, ignoring Ginny's eyebrow raise as she craned her neck around to see the end of the table.

_Warmer. _She read.

She leaned over trying not to be obvious, when Snape turned and sneered at her, causing her to quickly turn her head. Ginny hit her lightly, on the shoulder.

"Who are you looking for?" Ginny whispered, starring at her in concern. Hermione shook her head, and when McGonagall cleared her throat to start speaking, the two turned to attention.

_Gossiping with the She-Weasel? How rude of you, Granger._

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the text, and her face searched through the crowded table to see Draco Malfoy at the very end of the table next to Kingsley. She saw a familiar blue pen tapping against his hand and her secondary notebook in his lap. Her mouth opened slightly, as if she wanted to say something to him when she quickly realized where they were.

_That dirty little sneak, he did a duplicating spell on my writing supplies. The git probably did it before I caught him at my desk today! _She thought.

She grabbed her pen, and looked around her before scratching a note onto the paper.

_**Her name is Ginny, and by the way, this is a complete lack of respect for my private things! **_She wrote. She watched as he glanced down, the look of his face unchanging as he lazily wrote onto the notebook. She shifted herself so that she faced the rest of the group, so that no one was able to read over her shoulder.

_It's called borrowing, Gryffindor. I'm using it to help you anyway seeing as you need it._

_**It's not called borrowing if you take it without asking, snake boy. And what do you mean by that?! I'm perfectly capable-  
**_

_Christ, even when you write you sound long winded; I'm about to fall asleep._

_**You're such a jerk. What if I had…YOU GIT! What if I had used this pen and notepad as a journal or something?!**_

_Like I would ever read about the romantic styling of you and the red head wonder rat. I duplicated this muggle junk so that I could read how far you got with my "situation" as you put it._

_**One, Ron and I are not romantically involved, so cut it. Two, he is not a rat. And I don't need you reading up on me, I am perfectly capable of -**_

_Sure Granger, lets say for a minute I believe you-_

_**As if I would care if you did-**_

_Oh, I think you do care; it's in your silly little Gryffindor nature._

_**My silly little Gryffindor nature is going to save your ass, ferret face.**_

"Hermione!" The call of her voice caused her to shoot her head up, a table of Order members starring at her as if she were crazy. Dumbledore smiled at her, amused. She blushed deeply as her embarrassment flooded her face. She cleared her throat nervously.

"I'm sorry, just writing down a few ideas for the D.A." She lied smoothly, ignoring the writing that slowly appeared in the corner of her eye. Ginny raised an eyebrow at her, sensing that she wasn't telling the whole truth, but said nothing. Mad Eye pounded on the table and everyone jumped slightly at the noise.

"CONSTANT VILIAGANCE, Ms. Granger! Constant-" Mad Eye began to rant, causing a few groans and more than a few eye rolls throughout the table.

"We just needed a status report on how yours and Draco's arrangement is going. Everything going well during classes and such, no attacks or threats?" Tonks asked, and Hermione silently thanked her for avoiding the incident that she had walked in on a few nights ago. She hadn't even had the nerve to tell her friends about their run in, and certainly hadn't told them about giving Draco Malfoy mouth to mouth resuscitation.

"Everything has been fine; the Slythern's haven't given us much trouble. Other than a few name calling incidents, there's nothing to report." Hermione told them. She felt a little uneasy using the term "us" when it came to describing them, and she could tell that Ron mirrored her feelings, whereas Ginny and Harry seemed to be having a silent conversation while she spoke.

"Draco? No problems on your end?" Tonks asked quietly, causing everyone to turn their head in unison at the opposite end of the table. Hermione suddenly felt very bad for the Slythern.

_Hated by your own, no family and the side you're on despises you_. She thought sadly, a knot of guilt twisting in her stomach as most of the people on the table looked at him with plain dislike, while others seemed to be completely uninterested in his wellbeing. The faces were a complete polar opposite of the gentle caring stares she had received not even a second ago. If Draco noticed, he didn't show it as he looked at Tonks and shook his head.

"Well then, I suppose we're done for tonight, Albus." Kingsley said, looking at his watch. Hermione chanced a look down at her notepad.

_Let's hope you're right as usual, little Gryffindor. It'd be a shitty time for you to start being wrong._

* * *

Hermione closed the door on the nursery, surprised when she saw Ginny waiting for her in her room.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked her, pulling her to the small chair in the room. Hermione fell easily onto the soft cushions and groaned quietly.

"I don't even know where to start telling you, Ginny, I really don't. Trust me when I say I want to tell you everything." She told the younger girl honestly; Ginny sat on the bed listening to her intently.

"Did something happen?" Ginny asked gently, knowing when and how to ask Hermione questions without trying to be a pest like Lavender or Parvarti. The older girl smiled at her gratefully because of that trait. She shook her head yet opened and closed her mouth as if she meant to say something. Hermione looked to the door as she heard a yell and then Draco's door slam. Before either of them could stand up to investigate the noise, Hermione's door opened to a slightly annoyed Harry Potter.

"Gin, there you are! Malfoy nearly hexed my face off because I didn't realize that the doorknobs had your initials on them." Harry told her grouchily, running a hand through his messy hair. Ginny smiled at him, and kissed him on the cheek as he sat next to her on the bed.

"I hope he was decent." Ginny joked and Harry made sour face.

"I think you'd see a trail of vomit if I saw Malfoy without even his shirt off." Harry grumbled, yawning. Hermione blushed at the fact that she had not only seen him with his shirt on but that the last thought on her mind was to puke when she saw him in such a state. Ginny cocked her head at Hermione questioningly and the older girl shook her head as if to say "Not now, definitely not now."

Ginny turned to Harry and kissed him on the cheek once more asking him where Ron was which caused him to start a rant about how he was impatiently waiting down stairs. Hermione was glad for the distraction, and laughed appropriately as Harry mimicked Ron. As she walked them to the door, each making her promise to come see them in the Gryffindor common room soon, she hugged them goodbye. Ginny whispered to her that they would talk later, and she was thankful that she'd be able to get some things off her chest.

After changing, she slipped into her bed, finding that she wasn't tired in the least. Rolling from side to side, she groaned, muttering to herself aloud.

"With my luck, the second I fall asleep Odette will no doubt want to wake up." She grumbled, fluffing pillows and mussing the blankets around her in annoyance. She looked over at her nightstand, and turned on the lamp, sitting up in her bed. Sifting through the book of runes, she grabbed her notebook, forgetting all about her discovery at the meeting today. In no time, she found herself becoming fully immersed into studying the strange book, the thought of sleep far from her mind.

Just as she turned to make another note, she saw the light writing being scribbled across her notebook.

_Don't sleep, Granger?_

Her breathe hitched for some reason and she looked to her door. A very odd sensation coursed through her as she realized that just across the hall the Slythern was in his room writing to her. She didn't know whether to ignore it and continue writing or if she should answer him. Biting her lip, she stared at the book, her forehead scrunching every so often as she tried to determine her next move. Rolling her eyes at her silliness, she quickly scribbled back onto the book.

_**Apparently we both don't know the concept, Malfoy.  
**_

She turned her focus back onto the book, trying to focus on a particularly annoying translation when she caught the scribbling come to life on her notebook.

_So…why aren't you and the Weasel King off making little Weasel pups? _

Hermione rolled her eyes at the paper, knowing there was probably a stupid satisfied look on his face.

_**First of all, Weasel babies are called 'Kits'. Second, we just aren't. What is your obsession with Ron? Are you in love with him?**_

She grinned at how quickly a response was written.

_If the point of that statement was to make me vomit, well done, mission accomplished. It's not an obsession, I just happen to notice his short comings because he makes them painfully obvious._

_**That's a blatant lie; you enjoy getting a rise out of him. You know, he wouldn't be so nasty to you if you hadn't been so rude to him first.**_

_Surprisingly, I've survived without Weasley's pillow talk._

_**Survival isn't the only thing that matters, Malfoy.**_

_Now who's the liar?_She sat there, stunned at the turn of conversation and quickly scribbled something back.

_**You can't sit there and pretend that simply surviving is the only thing that matters, or else you wouldn't be here. You'd be with Voldemort.**_

_You shouldn't talk about things you know nothing about._

_**You shouldn't try to fool yourself because you certainly don't fool me.**_

She sat there, waiting for him to write back, and stared at their conversation. If she didn't know any better, it sounded to her as if she believed in him. If she didn't know any better, it was like she was trying to reassure him that he did the right thing. Her face furrowed in thought once more and she closed the book, tossing it at her feet. If it were possible to stare a hole into the small notebook and she twirled the muggle pen in her hand, tapping it against her knee loudly. Her fingers itched to reach over and open the book once more to see if he wrote back.

Ignoring everything else in her head telling her to drop the issue and go to sleep, she scrambled over to the edge of the bed, and opened the notepad. She was surprised by what he wrote.

_I may not be with Voldemort, but I'm not the good guy. You do well to remember that._

Hermione didn't sleep until for hours after that.

* * *

Authors Note: I hope you all liked it. Love dev._  
_


End file.
